Lauren's Crush
by 2kool4skool
Summary: When the Cullen's first moved to Forks Jasper and Alice had to deal with Lauren having a crush on him. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight. **

_A/N: This story was inspired by some of the stories I have read that hinted at Lauren having a crush on Jasper when they first moved to Forks. __I thought it was fitting that someone like Lauren would see Jasper as a dangerous bad boy and be attracted to that kind of thing._

Lauren's Crush

It was our first day at a new school. Alice had dragged me shopping the day before so that she would have the perfect outfit. I looked up at the small wooden sign bearing the name of our new purgatory. _Forks High School_. I hoped this new school would be more exciting than our last one. I wasn't holding my breath though. Well maybe I should, it would reduce the risk of me killing someone.

Alice practically jumped from the vehicle before I had slid it into park. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett clambered out of the back and I quickly followed after them. I went to Alice immediately, allowing her smell to distract me from the overwhelming scent of human blood. The rain had only made the scent more powerful. It just so happened, that Carlisle had chosen the wettest place in the continental USA. _Fantastic._ It was nice that we wouldn't have to hide as often, it was not nice that the humans I was supposed to be protected from smelled more mouth-watering than ever. I frowned, and followed Alice inside the big brown doors, holding my breath as they slammed behind us. _Welcome to hell_.

Edward introduced us to the secretary, Mrs. Cope, who passed out our schedules. Even more fantastic Alice wasn't in any of my classes. It just kept getting better. I would unfortunately be spending the day with my "twin" sister and brother. That meant I would likely have to sit on my own and distract myself. If I was lucky I would at least not have to sit with anyone. No such luck however.

"I'm Lauren Mallory," my new seat partner informed me as I sat down.

"Jasper," I replied, trying not to breathe.

"Where did you move from?"

"Alaska," I answered abruptly. Emmett turned around and gave me the thumbs up. I glared at him. I wasn't oblivious to the lust radiating off of her. However it didn't compare to the lust coming from the men in the room when they caught sight of Rosalie. If I informed Emmett of that I doubt he would be so chipper.

"If you need any help finding your way around I can help," she offered.

"I'm fine," I snapped, hoping my rudeness would stop her from talking to me. I was wrong. She started talking again within five minutes and it was an hour long class. I tried to block her out with thoughts of Alice. I made plans for what I would do with my wife later that evening. I felt her spike of lust from way off in the distance, at the same time as I swear I vaguely heard Edward groan from another classroom.

Lauren attempted to follow me when I left class and I quickly jumped between Emmett and Rose, so that she would take the hint. "I'm going to kill her," I hissed.

"We're not moving already," Rosalie growled, thinking I meant literally.

"She is unbelievably annoying. Why can't Alice and I be in the same grade?"

"Because you don't look the same age."

"Really I thought I looked fantastic for well past a century," I said snarkily. She glared at me.

"Come on Jazz, it's not so bad," Emmett offered. "It's only a couple hours away from Alice. You can spend lunch with her."

At that moment Alice found us and smiled. I reached my hand out and she slid hers into mine. "How was class?" I murmured.

"Boring. How was yours?"

"I hate it here already."

"Oh Jazz, don't be such a negative Nancy. It's not so bad."

"It would be better if I could be with you."

"I think we can find ways to be together more often," she said, with a coquettish grin.

"Who is this girl?" I heard a bitter voice snarl from behind us. "He is mine."

I turned to see Lauren complaining to another girl. "I think it's his sister."

"Oh good, so I still have a chance." Those words turned my stomach. I quickly pulled Alice to me and kissed her until I was sure Lauren would take the hint.

"I guess she's not his sister," the girl exclaimed.

"I'll have them broken up by the end of the semester. He is mine."

"I don't think your plan worked Jasper," Edward said as he clapped his hand down on my shoulder.

"She'll take the hint eventually. What are you going to do about your band of followers?" I asked, feeling the lust swirling in the air.

"They always back off eventually."

"Maybe you should find a mate among them," Emmett suggested.

"I am not going to meet a human," he replied curtly.

"You need someone to help you through your frustration. You've been a virgin too long Eddie, it's unhealthy." Edward grimaced and tried to bury his anger instead of hitting Emmett.

We all stopped walking in front of Edward and Alice's class. I kissed Alice goodbye and then followed Emmett and Rose to our next class. Much to my chagrin Lauren was behind us. "Please let me sit with one of you," I begged. "I'll pay you."

"We don't need money," Rose said, as she slid her hand down Emmett's arm. I was screwed. Emmett flashed me an apologetic smile and took his seat next to his wife. I took a seat and groaned when Lauren talked someone into giving up their seat so she could sit next to me. This time I would try being ruder.

She didn't say anything first. She sat quietly and listened to what the teacher was saying. _Thank God. _Then however, she brushed her fingers against my arm. It took all my strength not to kill her as I felt the warmth of her skin and the blood pulsing just beneath it. I couldn't block out the scent now. It was all I could think about. I abruptly stood up. "Yes Mr. Hale?" the teacher asked, as both my siblings turned to glare at me while everyone else stared.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Yes," he answered before turning back to his lesson. I walked quickly out of the class and down the hall to the bathroom. I tried to ignore the smell, but I couldn't forget about it. I grabbed hold of the counter as I stared at myself in the mirror. I imagined myself with red eyes again, and thought of standing next to my beautiful wife and knowing that my failure would be all anyone could see.

Suddenly the door opened and I turned to see Alice standing in the doorway. She came over to me and smiled. "See there are ways for us to be together."

"Did you see me leave?"

"Yeah. Edward told me why."

"I wanted to kill her Alice."

"I know, but you didn't. You didn't hurt her Jazz. You're getting stronger."

"What if I do? She won't back off."

"Well, then, we'll just have to give her a reason to." Alice said as she pulled herself up onto the counter in front of me. Then she leaned forward and kissed me. All thoughts of Lauren Mallory were gone.

Alice pulled away from me after a couple of minutes and smiled. "We'll get caught if I don't leave now. You can get through this," she said, before kissing me chastely and hurrying out of the bathroom. I followed after her a few seconds later and joined my siblings in class again.

Lauren smiled at me as I sat down. I grimaced and pulled my chair further away from her. I glared at the backs of my siblings heads and shared my annoyance with them. I heard Rosalie sigh just enough for me to hear her.

After that class I was pleased to learn I would be free of Lauren until after lunch. For the rest of my classes no one sat next to me and I focussed on keeping myself distracted enough that I wouldn't suffer too much from the smell.

At lunch I pulled Alice into my arms and inhaled her scent to quell the burn that was scorching my throat. We quickly filled our trays and picked a table for ourselves. As usual the humans avoided our table, instinctually fearing us as they should.

"He looks miserable," Lauren's scathing voice said, reaching our table. "She's not even pretty. No wonder he's so miserable." I hissed quietly and Alice put her hand into mine and met my gaze, assuring me the girl's jealous words wouldn't bother her.

One of the other girls at the table sighed and looked down at the floor. "Don't judge me Angela. I'm just being honest."

"He is adopted Lauren. He might have had an awful childhood. You don't know anything about them," the girl named Angela spoke softly. I instantly decided I liked her.

"He was probably abused," another girl at the table said, eyeing me for signs of abuse.

"I would do a better job at helping him get over it. It's like she doesn't even care that he is clearly suffering."

"This girl is toxic," Edward said, as he looked at me.

"Leave it to me to attract the school bitch," I sighed.

"Rosalie relinquished the title?" Edward asked, earning a glare from our sister.

"She's coming over," Alice warned me. I snared my foot around the leg of Alice's chair and slid her closer to me, pulling her back into my chest. She melted against my touch and I inhaled deeply, letting the scent of her wash through me and help me get through this new hell.

"I'm Lauren Mallory," she said. "This is Jessica."

Alice smiled politely. "I believe you've already met Jasper, but I am Alice and this is Edward, Rosalie and Emmett."

"Are you all related?" she asked.

"We're all adopted," Alice answered coldly.

"Well, anyway I just came over to invite you to my party. I have been known to throw some of the best parties here in Forks."

"We're not interested," Rosalie said, eyeing the girl with moderate disgust.

"Don't you like to party?" she asked, staring down Rosalie. Most people were smart enough not to do that.

"Sure, it all depends on the guest list, and of course the one throwing it."

"Do you have a problem with me?" she asked, stepping closer to glare at Rosalie.

"The way you've been all over my brother, it would seem I have a reason to."

"In the future, if you could not throw yourself at my boyfriend I would appreciate it," Alice added.

"Can't he speak for himself? Or do you not allow that?" I bit down hard on my tongue, every fibre of my being wanted to cause this girl pain as I felt the malice and hate roll off of her as she looked at my wife.

"She can speak for me if she wants to. She isn't saying anything I don't agree with," I said, using the last of my air supply.

"You need to be careful who you make as enemies here at Forks. There are some that have great influence," she retorted.

"We're not afraid of any influence you may or may not have. If you think spreading a few rumours about us is going to make us bow down to your will, you are a complete and utter moron," Rosalie spat.

She stood speechless for a moment. Even her friend Jessica, who I had already gathered to be a gossip, was speechless. "Come on Lauren, let's go."

"I have the power to make the rest of your stay here a living hell. Don't tempt me."

"Bring it bitch," Rosalie replied, flashing the girl a dangerous smile.

Lauren turned and stalked away and Jessica smiled at us apologetically before scurrying after her.

"Way to start problems on the first day," Edward snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you planning to be friends with her?" Rosalie retorted.

"Now they're going to be scrutinizing our every move."

"They always scrutinize our every move. We have never gone to a school where we were not scrutinized."

"This is different," Edward growled. "This is worse."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and then took Emmett's hand and led him out of the cafeteria, clearly bored with Edward's negativity. He turned to look at us. "She's decided you were horribly abused as a child and that she is going to save you from Alice's oppression."

"Lucky me," I sighed.

Alice took one of hands and pulled it against her. "You'll get through this," she whispered, before kissing my knuckles.

"Do I have class with her again?" I asked.

"You have one more class with her at the end of the day."

"What is it?"

"Gym," he answered, with a smile.

I groaned. "At least it's easier to get away from her."

I glanced at the clock and realized we only had another 15 minutes until our classes started again. I needed some time alone with Alice if I was going to endure another round of being Lauren's interest of the month. Edward nodded that he understood and then I took Alice's hand and led her out of the cafeteria. I heard a low growl and knew exactly where it came from. Jealousy was a wicked thing.

We went out to the Volvo and slipped into the front seat, pleased that Emmett and Rosalie had found somewhere else for their alone time. Alice put on the stereo and together we listened to waltzes by Tchaikovsky.

The time seemed to pass very quickly before I was once again faced with trying to avoid Lauren's advances. I stuck closer to Emmett and Rosalie this time. The teacher, Coach Clapp, was setting up the nets for volleyball. He made Lauren and some guy named Tyler team captains. Guess who was picked first for Lauren's team? I grimaced as Tyler picked Emmett for his, likely because of his size. Rosalie was also picked for Tyler's team, probably because of the lust rolling off of him.

It was impossible to avoid Lauren during the game, but I did my best. Of course in this close proximity and the fact that she kept her eyes on me the entire time, it wasn't surprising when I heard it. "Are those scars?"

"Who? The new kid?" a girl whispered back.

"Yes, Samantha," Lauren said, as if she were a complete and utter idiot.

"Where?"

"Look at his hands."

I tried to keep my hands from her view, but eventually she too could see the mangled pattern of skin across my white hands as they glinted in the light. Rosalie and Emmett had heard the conversation too, and both looked quite worried as they kept their eyes on Lauren and Samantha.

"Do you think his parents did that to him? He is adopted," Lauren explained.

"His sister looks fine."

"Maybe they liked her." _Gee what a nice background they had made up for me._

"No wonder he is so miserable."

"Yeah, and she doesn't even help him. Clearly his little girlfriend isn't what he needs to get over his past. I could help him forget."

I shuddered. If I were still human I would likely be holding back vomit.

"I wonder what they did to him."

"Who are you talking about?" a guy who was standing near them asked. I'd later learn his name is Conner.

"The new kid," Samantha answered.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The one on our team. He has scarred hands."

"Maybe he was in an accident," Conner suggested.

"Or maybe he was abused by his parents. He is adopted."

"Yeah but his parents could be dead. Orphans do get adopted too," Connor replied.

"It doesn't matter what happened to him," Lauren snarled. "I will help him through it."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Connor asked.

"That's not going to last. Did you see his face when he was with her?"

"I don't think it's any different from the way he is looking now," he said.

"Well clearly she makes him miserable."

"Maybe he just doesn't like being a new kid. Maybe he is shy."

"Shut up Conner. You don't know what you are talking about."

"Sorry Lauren, I forgot you had mad skills for reading people," he replied sarcastically.

"Actually I do," she sniffed. "He will be much happier when he is with me."

Emmett was positively shaking with laughter now. Rosalie still looked concerned. After class she approached me. "Whatever you do, do not let her see the rest of your scars."

"Well I was planning to put on a little strip tease, but I guess I can put that on hold," I retorted. She shot me a dark look.

"We don't need gossip going around this town about how abused you are. If people start asking questions, they start researching."

"Maybe they will get another new kid and the interest in us will die off."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure this little, rainy town gets lots of new kids. Who wouldn't want to move here?"

"No one ever pays attention to us for that long."

"This town looks like it survives on gossip."

Alice danced towards us as we emerged from the gym. I caught her in my arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How was it?" she asked.

"Well the whole class thinks Jasper's abused now," Rosalie told her.

"They think I was abused. Not that I am."

"Why would they think that?" she asked. I lifted my hand up so she could look at the scars across it.

"She saw those."

"She never took her eyes off me." I smiled a little when Alice released a growl.

Edward approached us. "Well she has decided that Jasper was horribly abused by your parents and that Rosalie is still horrible and controlling towards him, and she approves of Alice because Alice is too. She plans to save you from it all Jazz."

"Can we move?" I asked.

"Wait there is a part two," Edward said, amusement spilling into his tone.

"What is that?"

"She is enlisting someone's help to seduce Alice."

"What?" I hissed.

"He goes by the name Tyler Crowley."

Alice slipped into a vision and when she came back to us, she frowned. "He just decided to help her."

"Say the word Alice and I'll break his neck." She shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay Jazz. He won't succeed."

The next day brought Lauren to school dressed in something that even Rosalie would find too daring. She had a on a pair of red high heels, a short denim skirt that was as short as was possible before it was considered underwear, and a red blouse that plunged at the neck. She looked like a Barbie and I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry as she came to sit beside me.

She flicked her long blonde hair to the other side as she sat next to me and I gripped the table hard to avoid taking her life. Rosalie turned around right at the moment to spare me. "So Jasper, don't forget about tonight," she said generically. I nodded nervously and she tried to smile all sisterly, but it came out kind of creepy. So much for her hoping they wouldn't think she contributed to my abuse.

Lauren said nothing as she pulled out her pen and opened her notebook. I wasn't sure where she was going with this, but I was quite nervous. I tried instead to focus on the teacher as he spoke about his favourite Shakespearean sonnet.

Suddenly a piece of paper fluttered in front me. Luckily I was holding my breath and didn't breathe in the scent of blood that paper blew in my direction.

_I know you're not happy with Her. Don't let them control __you. I can show you a good time; so good that you'll forget your name by the end of it._ I gagged a little.

_I'm not interested_, I replied.

_I know that you're afraid of them, but you don't have to be. _She tried to touch my arm, but I leaned away from her.

_I love Alice. Please leave me alone._

_Jasper, we both know that you're lying. Just give me a chance. I'll make you forget her name. _I chuckled a little. Too low for her to hear, but both my siblings turned to look at me and ensure I hadn't cracked.

_Alice is everything to me. I don't expect you to understand that, but it is true. And Alice is perfectly capable of making me forget your name. _I quickly read the contents of the letter quietly to my siblings and watched as Emmett's shoulders shook slightly with his laughter.

As soon as class was over I went in search of Alice. I watched as Tyler Crowley blocked her path and tried to talk to her. She tried to sidestep him and he blocked her again. I heard him asking her a million different questions and as I felt her discomfort I walked towards them and tapped Tyler on the shoulder. "Can I help you with something?"

"This doesn't concern you. We were just getting acquainted."

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, if a girl tries to get past you, you let her by." Alice slipped her hand into mine and I pulled her into my arms. "Also, you don't stand a chance."

Tyler gave me a dirty look before turning to walk away. "Thanks Jazz," Alice said, before pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Anytime Darlin'."

"What do you mean he got in the way Tyler?" Lauren demanded. "You were supposed to do it when he wasn't around. The idea is to get her attention, not make him realize how desirable she is."

"What?" Tyler demanded.

"Seduce her idiot. Without his knowledge."

"Lauren I don't care about him. I am putting the moves on her."

"You two have started some drama," Edward said, as he joined us.

"We're not the only ones. You forget that I can feel the emotions around you," I said with a smile.

"Jessica is going to ask you out after lunch today," Alice informed him.

"Which one is Jessica again?"

"Lauren's friend."

Edward sighed and together the three of us walked to their next class. I kissed Alice goodbye and went in search of my next class with Lauren. I considered skipping but Rosalie would kill me for skipping on the second day, of course she would also kill me for killing the girl and making us move again. I felt as though the situation was lose/lose.

"So Crowley has the hots for Alice," Emmett said turning to me as I sat down. Lauren cursed under her breath.

"He doesn't stand a chance."

"Maybe you should teach the Casanova some of your moves."

"Maybe you should teach him some of yours," I countered with a smile. Emmett brightened at the idea.

"You're not teaching him anything," Rosalie hissed.

"Oh come on Babe. I have a gift that I could share with the world."

"Share it with anybody and you won't be using it much longer," she said, with a smile. I bit back a laugh and Lauren looked at me curiously. She then turned back to her notebook and started writing. I looked over her shoulder to see that she was writing down the date and the title of the day's class. I tried to hope that her crush for me was over, but I was not that optimistic.

She ignored me for the remainder of the class. She didn't even glance in my direction and I slowly started to lower my guard. That was until she dropped her pen and it fell to my opposite side. "Sorry," she whispered, as she leaned down to get it, her skin inches from me, her neck exposed inches from my teeth. I threw my chair back, slamming it into the table behind me.

"What is it Mr. Hale?" the teacher demanded. Of course it so happened to be the same class I'd made a scene in the day before.

"Sorry I dropped my pen," I said nervously. Emmett and Rosalie glared at me in a way that said 'lie better'.

"Mr. Hale, the dropping of a pen does not require the distraction of the entire class. We are not in phys ed."

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again."

"I would surely hope not."

I rolled my eyes and tried to distract myself by thinking about Alice. I imagined all the things I intended to do to her tonight as soon as we were alone in our room. It started to help until Lauren's voice broke through my reverie.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. You don't have to be afraid of being attracted to me."

"I am not attracted to you. I don't find narcissism an attractive quality."

"You can hide behind this tough angry exterior all you want. I know that it is just a mask of your pain." She reached over to touch my hand but I removed it quickly from her reach. "I know about your scars. You don't have to be ashamed. I won't hurt you like they did."

"You don't know anything about my life, so please do not pretend that you do."

"You are suffering. I can see it in your eyes. Alice doesn't make it better."

"Alice is everything I'll ever need, everything I'll ever want and everything that makes my life better. Don't pretend to understand a relationship you know nothing about."

"Mr. Hale, do you and Ms. Mallory want to share what is so stimulating about your conversation?"

"Ms. Mallory didn't hear the last part of your lecture and I filled her in."

"Really, what was the last thing I said?"

I repeated his words back to him word for word, lifting my paper so he could look at my notes. He ripped the paper from my hand and examined it before grabbing Lauren's notebook to see if she had taken notes.

"It seems Ms. Mallory isn't as studious as yourself. Although she does imagine herself with your last name Mr. Hale." Lauren's face flushed pink and I held my breath to avoid the scent of her blood that would accompany her embarrassment.

Emmett turned around to save me. "Already got yourself a stalker on the second day Jasper?"

The whole class burst out laughing, even the teacher smirked. Lauren snatched her paper back from his hand. "At least I have a chance of getting married Mr. Marshall," she said snidely.

Lauren didn't bother me for the rest of the day. Alice had seen Lauren lean over my lap in a vision and was now sending Lauren death glares any time she looked in our direction. She kept her hand firmly in mine, as if there was any doubt that I belonged to this beautiful woman.

The next morning while we were waiting for Alice and Rosalie to finish getting ready for class Edward burst out laughing. "You might want to go check on Alice," he informed me.

I was out of the room in less than a second. I slipped into our bedroom just as Alice came in from the ensuite bathroom dressed in the shortest denim skirt I had ever seen her wear and a lace purple top that clearly hinted at a designer label. "Are we staying home?" I said hopefully.

"No Jazz," she said, as she took a step towards me.

"Alice you can't be serious. Why are you letting this insignificant little girl get to you?"

"I am not going to sit idly by and watch her degrade our relationship, me or you. I am not going to put up with her leaning against you. I am going to show Lauren she has no chance in the only way that will get through to her, the shallow way."

"But Alice all the boys will be throwing themselves at you. Do you know what it is like to have to feel their lust?"

"I'm sure you can handle it for today," she said, before pressing her lips to mine. I allowed her to feel my own lust and she smiled.

I knew I would never get anywhere with this argument so together we descended the stairs. Rosalie smirked approvingly and Edward sighed. "Really Alice? You are going to make Jasper and I suffer all day?"

"Sorry Edward," she replied.

I threw the keys to Emmett. "I want to sit with Alice today."

Edward groaned.

I slipped into the backseat with Alice and Edward, and smiled at my wife. "What are you up to Jazz?" she asked.

I used my memories of the last few nights, strengthening my feeling of lust before brushing my hand against her thigh and allowing the emotion to transfer into her. She inhaled sharply. "Jasper," she warned me.

"Yes Alice?" I asked innocently. I rested my hand on her thigh now.

"Can I walk?" Edward asked.

"Nope," Emmett said from the front street. "That would be suspicious."

Alice slid her hand onto mine and lifted it up to her lips. "You're distracting me," she whispered.

"Sorry Darlin, but you're distracting me."

"If I agree to visit you in the janitor's closet today will you stop torturing our brother?"

"I'll think about it," I said, as I released her from the pull of lust. She continued to hold my hand.

As soon as we arrived at school Edward practically jumped from the moving vehicle to get away from us. We stepped out of the car and I felt the instant spike of lust from all the boys that looked at Alice. I pulled on her hand, swung her back to face me and pressed her into the car as I kissed her. It was one of those rare moments when I caught her off guard and her own lust spiked exponentially.

"Jazz," she whispered, when I pulled away after a moment.

"Just wanted to get through to them in the only way they'll understand," I said. She grinned as we started walking towards the school.

Alice asked to walk me to my class today and so together we started our trek to my hell. When we reached the classroom door she pushed me back against the lockers and kissed me with all the passion she would when we were alone. I pulled her body closer to me, my tongue brushing her bottom lip.

We heard Lauren gasp as she approached the classroom. "Have a good class Jasper," Alice said sweetly. She stepped back from me, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her body back against me to kiss her again.

"Watch for visions of me leaving class," I whispered.

I entered the classroom where Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for me. Emmett had a knowing smile on his face. "Rumour has it dear brother that you and Alice made quite the scene against the Volvo."

"You just missed the one outside the classroom," I said.

Lauren cleared her throat but continued to act as if she was ignoring us. "I wish you and Alice would control yourselves in public," Rosalie admonished. I started choking on my laughter.

"That coming from you may be the funniest thing I have ever heard."

"Jasper, Emmett and I are not doing anything against cars or classroom doors."

"No just in cars," I teased them. "And any other location that has a flat surface."

Emmett coughed and Rosalie and I looked over at Lauren who was looking at us wide-eyed. Well we did just come across sounding like sex fiends. Good thing we could blame it on teenage hormones. I momentarily wondered what everyone thought of Edward, the only single Cullen family member in a household of sex addicts. If they only knew he was a century old virgin. I felt Edward's irritation from another classroom.

Once class started Rosalie and Emmett turned back around and I hoped Lauren would take Alice's experiment to heart and leave me alone. No such luck.

"I see Alice's outfit was inspired by mine. Do you think she'd like me to give her some fashion tips?"

Rosalie and Emmett were both trying not to laugh. I would not be surprised if the door swung open to reveal Alice about to tear Lauren's head off. "I highly doubt Alice needs tips from someone without any class," I offered.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm sorry you feel the need to protect her. You are missing out on a lot by pretending not to like me. I know however, that I intrigue you," she said, brushing her fingers against my arm. I pulled my arm away from her. "I'm sorry I make you uncomfortable. I could do things that she couldn't dream of."

"You don't know anything about Alice. I assure you Alice makes me very happy. The only thing that intrigues me about you is how you have been led to believe that this crap that you have attempted to use on me would actually work."

She said nothing else. She went back to taking notes and after a reasonable amount of time I asked to go to the bathroom. Alice and I met at the same time to the door of the janitor's closet and as soon as we had it open I pushed her inside. She smiled at me as I lifted her against the shelf and kissed her, my tongue grazing her bottom lip. Her hand grabbed a hold of my hair as her other hand grasped my shirt.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Jazz," she whispered, after we pulled apart a few seconds later.

"Anytime Alice," I replied. Her eyes were turning black from her lust and she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled my body closer to her.

She used her full vampire speed to undo the buttons on my shirt, her hands running down the muscles on my chest. I kissed her again and allowed her to feel the extent of my own desire. As she often did when I did this, she gasped. I smiled against her lips and her hands slid lower to the button on my jeans. Just as I started to lift her shirt she grabbed a hold of my hands. I looked her in the eyes to question this action and she kissed me again. She opened her mouth to my tongue and moaned as I pushed my body closer against her.

Then the door swung open and a very red faced, bumbling, and balding man stood there staring at us. I recognized him as the principal.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"I am so sorry," Alice exclaimed as she jumped down from the shelf she was on.

"You are Dr. Cullen's kids, aren't you?" he asked, as he stepped back to let us step out of the closet. About five students in the hall stared at us with shock on their faces. "Aren't you siblings?"

"We are adopted," Alice replied.

"My office now," he shouted, as he pointed down the hall. I did up my buttons at a more human speed and followed my wife down the hall.

"You planned this didn't you?" Alice smiled in response to my question. "You know Rose and Emmett will never let us live this down?"

"Yeah, but Lauren is about to take the message. She will learn about this momentarily as one of her friends was in the hall and saw us come out of the closet."

"You are amazing," I said, as I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"No more touching," the principal growled. "I am calling your parents. Do they know you two…?" He didn't finish his question as his face filled with blood again. I tried not to think about it.

"If you are asking if our parents know we are together, then the answer is yes," Alice politely replied.

"What kind of house is this?" he snarled. "I should call child services to have you investigated." I took my cue and released a feeling of calm and understanding. "I know you are just kids and that you think that this relationship you have will last, but teen romances rarely do. You both might have come from difficult pasts but clinging to each other is not healthy."

"I assure you sir, that Jasper and I are very solid."

"We apologize for our actions. They were very inappropriate. We promise to keep this behaviour off school property in the future," I told him.

"I am sure you are both very sorry. I am still going to have contact your parents though. They should be aware of what is going on with their children. It would be irresponsible not to. Please remember what I said though."

"We will keep it in mind," Alice promised. Then we waited together while he called Esme at home. We could hear her side of the conversation.

"What did Rosalie and Emmett do?" she asked exasperated.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but it was your other two children."

"Alice and Jasper?" she squeaked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Ma'am. Can you and your husband make it into the school?"

"Carlisle is at work right now, but I can make it."

"Your children are being suspended Mrs. Cullen."

"What is it that they did?" she asked, and I could hear the disbelief colouring her tone.

"They were behaving inappropriately in the janitor's closet."

"Are you sure it wasn't Rosalie and Emmett?"

"Yes Ma'am. The tall blonde boy and the short brunette girl."

"All right, I will be there soon. I am terribly sorry for my children's behaviour."

"It's all right Mrs. Cullen. They have assured me it won't happen again."

"No of course it won't," she replied, before hanging up the phone. Alice and I both held in our laughter.

By the time Esme arrived to take us home the period had ended and we passed Lauren in the hallway. She stared at us in shock and Alice slid her hand into mine possessively. I smiled at my wife in a way that could only say I want you now. Lauren made a sound, but I could tell it marked the end of her stalking.


End file.
